microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salanian Congressional Resolutions
All Resolutions of the Parliament of Salania. Congressional Resolution I As ratified in the Parliament of the Republic of Salania on 18 March, 2009 All Claims belonging to the Republic of Salania shall be henceforth reorganized into Commonwealths of the Realm. These shall be administered by the proprietors appointed by the President. Flags representing said areas shall be any shade of red, white, green, or blue with the national flag in the canton and a device or devices representing said body located beneath and/or to the lower right of the canton. Each Commonwealth shall pay homage, in the form of money or goods, to the home nation every year, in return for protection and financial or legal aide from Salania. Military support to or from said body will also be in order. Signed, Lady Amy I Representative of the Capital Province Ashton I Representative of Icathia Lady Caroline Representative of New Bretagne Lord Robert II Representative of Vorcaad Sir Harper Representative of Dalaire Andrew Representative of New Staffordshire Daniel Representative of Surada Mason Representative of Lanuvia Sarah Representative of Parona Congressional Resolution II As ratified in the Parliament of the Republic of Salania on 1 January, 2010 On this day, 1 January, 2010, at precisely 12:00 noon, the government of the Kingdom of Milligansa is officially reinstated as a sovereign power to rule said nation as it sees fit. All lands formerly belonging to Milligansa shall be returned to the kingdom’s control, with the exception of the former provinces of Eastern Milligansa and the Hentges Expanse, which shall remain Commonwealths of the Republic of Salania, and three GRA forts, Fort Northroad, Fort Southroad, and Fort Aero, located just across the Milligansan border with Salania, as well as the important intersection of the Trans-Salanian Highway and the Milligansan Royal Road, which will remain under the mandate of the GRA. The said lands shall remain under Salanian control indefinitely. All restrictions, taxes, conscriptions, etc. placed upon Milligansan citizens, not including those in areas retained by Salania, are hereby discontinued, and such matters shall be managed at the discrepancy of the Milligansan government. Signed, His Majesty, President Lord Jordan I President of Salania Signed, His Highness, King Dale I King of Milligansa Signed, Lady Amy I Representative of the Capital Province Ashton I Representative of Icathia Lady Caroline Representative of New Bretagne Lord Robert II Representative of Vorcaad Sir Harper Representative of Dalaire Andrew Representative of New Staffordshire Daniel Representative of Surada Congressional Resolution III As ratified by the Parliament of the Republic of Salania on 10 July, 2010 From this day forward, the Republic of Salania shall be known as the Holy Salanian Empire. All executive and legislative power shall henceforth pass to the President, who shall be given the title of Emperor. His family shall become the Royal Family, the Vice President shall become Archduke, and each member of his family shall be a potential claimant on the event of his and/or others’ deaths. The power to prosecute and sentence a criminal shall remain with Parliament, which will not be dissolved. Parliament shall be free to advise and propose courses of action to the Emperor, but their decisions shall not affect laws. Parliament is also free to convene at any time, and its members shall be elected by the people, not appointed by the Emperor. The statutes of the Salanian Constitution save those that protect citizens’ rights are henceforth void. The Grand Republican Army shall be reorganized into the Grand Imperial Army. All Provinces, save the Capital Province, shall be reorganized into Duchies, with their Governors becoming Dukes and Duchesses. Each Noble is entitled to their own flag, but Ducal flags shall remain separate. The Republican Arms shall be replaced in all instances by the Imperial Arms, which may be flown on any flag. Signed, Lady Amy I Representative of the Capital Province Ashton I Representative of Icathia Lady Caroline Representative of New Bretagne Lord Robert II Representative of Vorcaad Sir Harper Representative of Dalaire Andrew Representative of New Staffordshire Daniel Representative of Surada Congressional Resolution IV As ratified by the Parliament of the Holy Salanian Empire on 6 November, 2010 Any and all agreements for a merger between the Holy Salanian Empire and the Republic of Atlantis are henceforth void. All Salanian citizens, with the exception of the Emperor, will revoke the citizenship of Atlantis and all positions therein. The Emperor shall resign from the Office of Vice President, all Ministerial positions, and the Atlantis Military. He may, however, retain the position of Chairman of the Federal Republican Party, unless he chooses otherwise. The reasons for this cancellation are as follows: I. The current, seemingly irreversible instability of the government of the Republic, including overnight government changes. II. The passage of laws without the approval of the Atlantis Parliament. III. The unacceptable changes in Defense policy which, despite the protest of the Emperor, were by no means amended. IV. The insult of the Emperor, Salania’s principle Atlantean Representative, and by extension the Empire itself. V. The ignorance to the wishes of Salania’s citizens. VI. The unfair and unethical treatment of various members of St.Charlie, and that nation as a whole. VII. The unreasonable behavior by Atlantean leaders in response to the aforementioned subjects. The Holy Salanian Empire shall, however, maintain diplomatic relations with Atlantis as long as is appropriate. Signed, Lady Amy I Representative of the Capital Region Ashton I Representative of the Free City of West Lavrada Lady Caroline Representative of the South Moniteau Region Lord Robert II Representative of the North Moniteau Region Daniel Representative of the Moreau Region Dale Representative of the Walker Region John Representative of the Linn Region